


“站街”麦

by cerberse



Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Summary: “雷斯垂德是双性恋并不是什么新闻，半个警局都知道，可如果是他会去男同脱衣舞俱乐部这件事，那可就是大新闻了。”某种意义上的“站街”麦。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171370
Kudos: 2





	“站街”麦

**Author's Note:**

> 麦雷PWP合集，每个短篇都是独立存在，彼此之间没有联系。

雷斯垂德是双性恋并不是什么新闻，半个警局都知道，可如果是他会去男同脱衣舞俱乐部这件事，那可就是大新闻了。

那段时间他刚签完离婚协议，市面也太平无事，连续5天他都能晚八点之前坐在家里的沙发上看电视，后来就换成了9点之前会靠在俱乐部吧台上等演出开始。

第一天就有个小伙子请他喝了一杯，雷斯垂德被他的热情打动，却直接拒绝了上床邀请。第二天一下班雷斯垂德就去剪了头发，把稍长的头发理成了圆寸，然后回家换上了最合身的那条裤子，这天他大胆了一些，允许一个舌头上有舌钉的小伙子吻了他的脖子。

第三天，也就是今天晚上，雷斯垂德揉了揉靠过来的小个子男孩儿的头发，接着半揽着他走出俱乐部，男孩儿问雷斯垂德是去他家还是酒店？雷斯垂德吐口烟，笑而不语地揉揉他兴奋到发抖的肩头。

他们在不断传出呻吟声的巷口叫了辆出租车，但上车的只有男孩儿，雷斯垂德把他按在后座上，然后付给了司机甚至足够开到机场的英镑，“你那证明成年的身份证可做的不怎么真，我是如你所说是个散发危险气息的人，不过那是对罪犯来说。回家吧，现在是睡觉时间了。“

雷斯垂德甩上门，扬长而去的出租车带走了他今晚的热情，可话说回来他几晚从来没想过发展性关系。热情的消逝还不是今晚发生最糟的事，在雷斯垂德叼着烟刚点上的时候，他看到了街对面的麦考罗夫特。

麦考罗夫特不是独自一人站在街上，他被一个女人搂着，雷斯垂德从后面看到她踮起脚时划过肩头的棕色卷发，却看不清她吻了麦考罗夫特的脸颊还是嘴唇，雷斯垂德看到麦考罗夫特对她露出一个礼貌的微笑，然后目送对方进入黑色玻璃和暗金色门框组成的大门。

雷斯垂德迅速将烟按灭在垃圾箱的烟灰缸里，然后转身跑进了俱乐部大门。他不知道麦考罗夫特看没看见自己，他可不敢回头去确认。

转天一天的时间里雷斯垂德都在留意自己的手机，在经过平淡的一天之后，雷斯垂德确定夏洛克的哥哥，那个手眼通天的麦考罗夫特昨晚可能真的没看见自己。

当天晚上雷斯垂德站在俱乐部门口抽烟，后巷里的呻吟声时而短促时而高亢，雷斯垂德像听不见似的，边盯着对面那道黑色玻璃和暗金色边框组成的大门，门边上没有门牌号，顶上也没有店名，雷斯垂德觉得自己知道那是什么地方。可那究竟是哪种呢？是信任与被信任，是服从与被服从，还是一个人和很多人……或者是麦考罗夫特，雷斯垂德倒吸一口气，看着麦考罗夫特在自己脑内充满幻想时推开那道门走了出来，他今天穿了套浅亚麻色的西装三件套，浅色衬得麦考罗夫特看上去年轻了些，但他脸上却没什么活力，甚至可以说的上不怎么高兴，并且这种表情在看到雷斯垂德之后更加明显了。

他们隔着条不宽的街道互相对视，雷斯垂德突然觉得后巷里高低起伏的呻吟声刺耳起来，他可以再转身跑进俱乐部的，但雷斯垂德的手却不自主的抬起来挥了挥，不知是想告别还是想打招呼，他看着麦考罗夫特脸上的表情直觉得脸上发热。

这股微妙的尴尬很快就被麦考罗夫特那边的情况打破了，一辆黑色劳斯莱斯在麦考罗夫特跟前停下，他也换上了一副得体的表情迎接从车上下来的人。雷斯垂德这次不止能从后面看清那是个有着浓密黑发的高大男人，还能看到他捧起麦考罗夫特的手并吻了它。

快到午夜的时候雷斯垂德又出来抽了根烟，几杯酒下肚之后他有点视线模糊，不过还是能推开黏上来的陌生人的，他原本已经不着痕迹的用手臂支开了对方，但偏偏就在这时候雷斯垂德看到了对面的麦考罗夫特。

麦考罗夫特正在抽烟，从卷起的白衬衫袖口里露出的手腕翻过来，食指指尖在烟卷上轻巧地拨弄了一下，抖落一些还在阴燃的烟灰，那些烟雾缭绕到他的眉眼之间，晚风将裹着朦胧情绪的眼神递到雷斯垂德面前，让他忘乎所以。

这条街上同样出来抽烟的，那些还没开始享受情欲的人们也注意到了麦考罗夫特，交谈的声音低了下去，后巷里的声音突然高亢起来，他们看着他低声耳语，如同低声喘息。

“我们进去。“雷斯垂德对身后正用舌头刮过他后颈的人说，他的手臂仍旧撑着，”让我进去。“陌生人在他后颈吹了口气，然后拦住了雷斯垂德的腰往后拖了拖，雷斯垂德最后看了一眼麦考罗夫特，希望他或者自己能有一个人马上在这条街上消失。

但当麦考罗夫特走下人行道，向这边走来时雷斯垂德就知道这不可能了，随着麦考罗夫特的接近，他挣脱开陌生人的束缚，但没能逃过麦考罗夫特的声音，“我等你很久了。“麦考罗夫特说，”干嘛急着走呢？“

有什么不对劲，雷斯垂德觉得麦考罗夫特在用语气刻意编造什么，这不是平常的麦考罗夫特“什么？“

“我得让你觉得物超所值不是吗？“麦考罗夫特握住雷斯垂德的胳膊。

周围有人发出小小的窃笑，雷斯垂德能听出里面放荡的含义，“我没……你干嘛要这样。“他想说麦考罗夫特的名字的，可他忍住了。

麦考罗夫特发出一声非常轻的笑声，轻到像是用羽毛扫过雷斯垂德的心，“没关系，来吧。你会喜欢的。”

雷斯垂德觉得麦考罗夫特的手非常凉，可当它握住他的手穿过马路时，雷斯垂德又觉得它非常热。麦考罗夫特牵着雷斯垂德的手走进了俱乐部对面的那道大门。里面不是雷斯垂德想象的那样纸醉金迷，甚至于有点过于朴素了，一条打光舒适惬意的长廊尽头是摆有鲜花的楼梯，麦考罗夫特领着雷斯垂德走进了楼梯旁的房间，一进门他就放开了雷斯垂德的手，然后回到了长桌前的电脑前。

雷斯垂德站在房间中间发愣，他看着麦考罗夫特，以及那铺满桌面的文件，不知道该说什么好，“你在这儿办公？“

“不算是。“麦考罗夫特合上笔记本电脑，”算是半执行公务。“

“那刚才那男人呢？”雷斯垂德晕乎乎地问，他知道酒劲儿开始上来了。

麦考罗夫特笑了笑，起身为他倒了杯水，“只问男人？之前那位女士你不好奇吗？”

雷斯垂德接过水杯，麦考罗夫特还是看见了，“我不好奇。收回前言，我哪个都不好奇。“

“得了吧。“麦考罗夫特坐下，”你就当我在为国家做无畏的贡献，而你好奇的那些人……“他顿了顿，”正在享受地主之谊。“

接下来的几分钟里，在酒精的作用下雷斯垂德握着那杯水呆愣愣的站在那，就好像麦考罗夫特刚才的那几句话信息量实在是有点过于密集了。麦考罗夫特盯着他看了一会儿，“前天刚换的发型？”

雷斯垂德点点头。

“你睡觉打鼾吗？”

雷斯垂德摇摇头，然后又点点头，“我不知道，没人告诉我。”

麦考罗夫特站起来，指了指长桌斜对面的沙发，“你睡那吧。”

酒精的作用确实开始让雷斯垂德想睡，但他可以回家睡的，“我可以打个车。”

“睡吧，现在已经过午夜了。”麦考罗夫特拿起自己的西装外套走到坐到沙发上的雷斯垂德跟前，“你可以睡到快日出的时候，我会把你送回家，然后你再去警局上班。”他把西服盖在雷斯垂德身上，也把最后一点反抗的意识压回了雷斯垂德心里。

转天日出的时候雷斯垂德和麦考罗夫特一起离开，直到那时他也没搞明白这地方确切是干什么的。其实此前他已经无意间猜到了，只不过很久之后麦考罗夫特才找到机会让雷斯垂德亲眼看见答案，亲身感受信任带来的快感。

END


End file.
